Student's Problem
by namitsu2125T
Summary: event-event (?) siswa di masa sekolahnya. dimulai dari keterlambatan, tugas segudang, dan love's problem juga ikut memeriahkannya (?) "what ! menguap push up sepuluh kali?"/ "kryst, dia salah tingkah " / "mianhae kai " / "biarin weeq! yang penting aku maknae di kelas kita."


Tittle » Students' Problem

Author » Namitsu2125T a.k.a Namitsu Titi

Rate » G

Genre » Friendship, School-life

Cast » Kim Jongin as Kai [EXO], Jung Soo Jung as Krystal [F(x)], Oh Sehun [EXO], Lee Sunkyu as Sunny [SNSD], D.O Kyungsoo [EXO]

Summary » _event-event_ (?) siswa di masa sekolahnya. dimulai dari keterlambatan, tugas segudang, dan _love's problem_ juga ikut memeriahkannya (?) "_what_ ! menguap _push up_ sepuluh kali?"/ "kryst, dia salah tingkah~" / "_mianhae_ kai " / "biarin weeq ! yang penting aku _maknae_ di kelas kita"

Rate » G

Genre » Friendship, School-life

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

**WARNING ! DON'T COPAS DON'T PLAGIAT **

.  
**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.  
Art High School, sekolah terkemuka di Seoul. Tahun ini adalah awal tahun pelajaran bagi siswanya.

.  
Seorang namja berlari hosh-hoshan agar bisa sampai di sekolahnya. Guru piket sudah _standby _dekat gerbang sekolah. Hanya menunggu semenit lagi, guru itu menjalankan tugasnya.

"Cepat Kai !" Teriak satpam yang berdiri dekat pintu gerbang.

Kai melihat jam tangannya,

"Aishh..Tujuh detik lagi !"  
Kai menambah kecepatannya dan

2 detik...

1 detik...

_'Deg..deg...'  
_.

"_Yes _! " Kai berhasil masuk.

"Hosh... hosh... fiuhh" Leganya.

"Lari yang bagus Kai." Guru Park, salah satu guru piket, menepuk pundak Kai.

Kai menegapkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum sopan pada gurunya.

"Cepatlah ke kelasmu."

"_Ye, songsae_"

Kai, yang bernama asli Kim Jongin adalah seorang maniak game. Ia pernah tinggal di Jepang selama sepuluh tahun. Kemudian, kembali lagi ke negeri asalnya ketika akan memasuki tahun pertamanya di Art High School. Ia mendapatkan peringkat ke tiga dari urutan belakang. Game adalah ahlinya.

.

"Eh, Kai tumben berangkat siang ? " Tanya Kyungsoo, heran.

Kai meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Hehe.. main game semalaman" Ucapnya, sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya diikuti dengan ketawa garing.

"Maniak game !" Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Biarin. Aku yang main, kenapa kau yang kesal huh ?"

Kyungsoo, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat Kai. Namja yang memiliki marga D.O itu, mendapatkan peringkat ke dua puluh enam. Kai dan Kyungsoo, mulai bersama dalam kelas yang sama ketika kelas dua hingga sekarang, kelas tiga. Sepak bola adalah ahlinya.  
.

.

.  
**_`Time rest`  
_**.

"Kai~" Panggil Krystal, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kryrtal, yang memiliki nama asli Jung Soo Jung, peringkat ke empat. Semester sebelumnya, waktu kelas dua, ia berada di posisi ke tiga. Tapi, sang maknae di kelas 3-B, berhasil merebutnya. Bahasa Inggris adalah ahlinya.

"Kapan kita mengerjakan _project_ nya ?" Tanya Krystal, ketika ia sudah berhasil menggeret (?) Kai dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Eum... minggu depan, gimana ?" Saran Kai.

"_Okay_. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku sudah tak sabar," Ucapnya, semangat.

"Tapi, gak ada yang tahu kalau kita bekerja sama kan ?"

"Di jamin, tak ada yang tahu. Tapi, ada beberapa yang tahu tentang _project_ kita apa. Lumayan, kan promosi duluan."

"Bagus."

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Kai-_ssi_."  
Krystal melakukan _deep bow_, seolah-olah ia sedang melakukan suatu bisnis dengan koleganya.

"Dasar."

"Ehehe~"

.

~_Class_~

"Krystal~" Panggil Sehun.

"_Ne _?" Krystal menghentikan kegiatannya, mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris.

"Ajarin aku yang bagian ini"  
Sehun menyerahkan buku tugasnya dan menunjuk soal yang di maksud.  
Krystal melihat soal yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Hm. Sebelum ke soal itu, kau harus mempelajari ini dulu..."

Sehun, Oh Sehun. Ia bersahabat dengan Sunny dari kelas kelas 3-A. Namja yang selalu menebar senyum kemana-mana itu, mendapatkan posisi ke tiga. Yang artinya, ia berhasil merebut posisi Krystal. Matematika adalah ahlinya.

"Emm, begitu. Baiklah aku mengerti. _Gomawo_ atas bantuannya." Sehun tersenyum ramah pada Krystal.

"_Ne, cheonma_." Krystal membalas senyuman namja itu.

Krystal dan Sehun sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas satu. Bahkan pernah mengikuti _club _yang sama. Tapi, walaupun begitu, keduanya belum terlalu akrab. Hanya saling menyapa lah yang menghubungkan keduannya. Itu pun, Sehun yang menyapa duluan dan akan dijawab seadanya oleh Krystal.  
Krystal tidak bisa terlalu akrab dengan Sehun.  
Mungkin, apa Sehun berhasil merebut posisinya ?

.

.

**_After school_**  
**.**  
"Kryst, minggu depan ada acara tidak ?" Tanya Sunny.  
Keduanya berjalan ber-iringan menuju parkiran sekolah.

"Eum... ada. Memangnya kenapa ?"

Sunny, Lee Sunkyu adalah nama lahirnya. Ia sangat dekat dengan Oh Sehun, siswa kelas 3-B. Sunny dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak kelas satu. Ia mendapatkan posisi ke dua. Kimia dan matematika adalah ahlinya.

"Yah. Padahal, aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah Sehun. Memang kau ada acara sama siapa ?"

"Eum... Kai."

"_WHAT _!" Teriaknya dan Krystal langsung menutup telinganya.  
Yang tadinya berekspresi kecewa, langsung menjadi semangat -berteriak- diikuti tatapan jahil.

"Kau..." Sunny menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengontrol nafasnya,

.

_To Be Continued  
_.  
.

Ok, yang udah baca silahkan review nya ya :)

kalo punya kritik dan saran silahkan ungkapin.

Semakin banyak respon aku jadi semangat lanjutinnya, cepet dapet ide dan cepet _update_.

_see you next_ chapter :)


End file.
